This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Danaexe2x80x99 and more particularly to a plum tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately the first week of September in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, and which is further distinguished as to novelty by producing a freestone fruit which has a flavor superior that of late maturity commercial plum varieties and which has a coloration having a dark purple to burgundy characteristic and red colored flesh.
There are a number of criteria within which a commercial variety of tree fruit must excel if it is to be a success in the fresh market. Among these are ripening date, flavor, texture, shipping quality and similar characteristics. Another factor or factors are coloration and size of the fruit. Typically fruit that is of high coloration and good size is commercially desirable in that it is attractive and thereby appealing to the consumer. More subtly high coloration, if different than competing commercial variety, attracts immediate attention in the market place which substantially increases the likelihood of commercial success.
Fresh market plums are characterized as the coloration typically by shades of yellowish green to red to dark purple to black with flesh colors varying from yellow or amber to various shades of red. The plum fruit may vary from being a clingstone to semi-freestone to freestone with freestone being the preferred characteristic. Of critical importance in plum varieties of fruit are good size and holding quality along with good eating quality.
The present variety was discovered as an open, pollinated hybrid of the xe2x80x98Showtimexe2x80x99 plum tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,037) in a sixteen acre plum orchard located approximately xc2xd mile south of Manning Avenue in Parlier, Calif. The grafting of the scion wood of the new invention took place at that location. The grower has observed this invention since 1999 and confirmed that distinctive characteristics of the parent tree are precisely reproduced in the progeny.
The xe2x80x98Danaexe2x80x99 plum tree is characterized as to novelty by producing a freestone fruit which has a dark purple to burgundy skin coloration with red flesh. The fruit produced by the xe2x80x98Danaexe2x80x99 plum tree is ripe for commercial harvesting the first week of September in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new and novel variety is perhaps more closely similar to the xe2x80x98Angelenoxe2x80x99 plum tree (unpatented) but is distinguishable therefrom and is characterized as a high quality fresh market plum of medium size ripening in the first week of September and possessing an unusually excellent flavor and excellent handling and shipping characteristics. This new variety is equal to or slightly larger than xe2x80x98Angelenoxe2x80x99 but is substantially superior to the xe2x80x98Angelenoxe2x80x99 in flavor. The new variety has substantially better or richer flavor and is well balanced. The xe2x80x98Danaexe2x80x99 produces fruit about six weeks later than xe2x80x98Showtimexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,037). The xe2x80x98Danaexe2x80x99 fruit is smaller in size and has better holding capacity than xe2x80x98Showtime,xe2x80x99 and the flesh has a clear ground color as opposed to red for xe2x80x98Showtime.xe2x80x99
The exterior of this new variety has coloration similar to xe2x80x98Angelenoxe2x80x99 but the flesh has a red coloration and good fumes. Because of the exceptional flavor and the freestone nature this plum will have greater consumer acceptance.